


Blood Instead of Wine

by HemoOryctolagus (oz_the_animatronic_rabbit)



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And By That I Mean, Creepy Fluff, Ethans a vampire!, Jesse actually does care abt him., Multi, So says me, Vampire!Ethan, also creepy, also grandma weir is a DRUID, but idk where we're gonna go at this point tbh, but soft, cause hes a vampire, compolation of Ethan calling evelyn weir grandma, endgame is actually benny/ethan, ethan is just, hes just, ooooo boy, soft morgan siblings, soooo, takes place after jesse's girl, that jesse is creepy, thats right!, this sure is a fic, tired, uhhh, ur local druid, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oz_the_animatronic_rabbit/pseuds/HemoOryctolagus
Summary: Instead of leaving ethan to be possibly saved by sarah, jesse takes the seer with him. things progress from there. for better or for worse? well that depends who you ask
Relationships: Ethan Morgan & Jane Morgan, Ethan Morgan/Benny Weir, Horace "Jesse" Black & Ethan Morgan, Horace "Jesse" Black/Ethan Morgan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	1. google, what to do when the vampire who bit you is weirdly soft?

Ethan watched helplessly as Jesse circled him. The younger boy sat on his knees staring up at the ancient vampire, unable to move like he was tied with rope but he wasn’t, the older vampire had managed to pin him with nothing but words and fear.

“Look at you, the ‘fearless seer’ defenseless and speechless at my feet.” He knelt down tilting ethans head to follow him down till they were eye to eye. “It’s almost cute...pitiful.” Ethan whimpered at the words, said in such a demeaning tone, like talking to a child

“Sarah may have saved you from being one of us the first time. But she's not here to save you anymore.” With that he pressed an almost numbing, gentle kiss to ethans lips, peppering more down to his neck, drawing a shutter from the other boy before biting, it didn't hurt like he had expected it to it almost felt good as he fell forward into the vampires front, shuttering and spasming as the venom coursed through him and transformed him.

“Together we’ll rule White Chappel together and bring my flock back.” Ethan shook his head against Jesse’s chest. this isn't what he wanted, for him or anyone else. “Now,” he said waving his hand across Ethans face, magic heavy in his voice, “Sleep, and tomorrow we can pay a visit to your friends."

  
  


When Ethan woke up the next morning he was still in Jesse’s grip. The vampire's grip was like iron. Before he had a chance to be afraid he felt the grip around him tighten and a wave of warmth swept over him. “Good Morning.” Jesse’s Even voice said in the quite. “How are you feeling?” Ethan made a small voice in the back of his throat. “Exhausted.” He felt Jesse press a kiss to his temple. “Yes well, that is to be expected. You’ll be alright though, we’ll get you fed, you may be sore and unfortunately there’s nothing I can do to help with that. Im sorry.” 

Ethan let out a small sound. Still too exhausted for actually coherent thought. He closes his eyes as he feels the bed shift and then the blankets are pressed closer to him. “Stay here. I’ll return with something for you to eat.

After what feels like an eternity jesse is back in the room. A small bronze tray in his hand he sat behind ethan and then gently helped him sit up against his chest. Setting the tray on his lap as he ran a hand through Ethans soft black hair. “Here.” he says, lifting up the plain bagel he has on the tray. “Eat.” Ethan numbly took it, eating that and the other half when it was handed to him. 

When Ethan is done chewing the final bite Jesse brings the goblet from the tray up to his lips, the hand moving from ethans hair to tilt his chin up. He watches witha a gentle yet cruel smile as Ethans eyes widen when the taste hits him. Though he he is given no other choice, so he swallows it. The warmth of it washes over him first. Even just the little bit courses through his system, making him crave for more. 

Jesse provides of course, tipping the goblet back once more. He grins as Ethan takes a larger drink, eyes dilating. He watches as an electric blue over takes the chocolate brown for just a second. He isn't surprised at the difference in color. After all it isn't every day a seer is turned, graced with immortality. 

After the cup his empty Jesse set it aside, leaning back against the headboard and taking ethan with him, the younger boy asleep once again. Jesse allows an amused puff of air to escape his nose. He remembered Ethans ancestors. They had been powerful too, despite what he had told the boy during their fight. He wouldn't have taken the risk of biting him if it wouldn't end in power. Not really. 

Jesse smiled when Ethan woke up in a start, shooting up and away from the older boy, he could smell the adrenalin running through the other boy. “What the hell is going on here?” he asked, voice full of panic. “Its simple really, I bit you, and brought you back to my sanctuary to ensure you’re change. Originally I was going to make Sarah choose between you or herself.” He smirks then, teeth sharp and eyes cold. “But then I thought better of that. Because  _ you. Ethan. _ ” He grabs Ethans hands, cold yet gentle. “Are so much more powerful than she could ever hope to be.” Ethan looks at him with fear in his eyes. ‘Good.’ he thinks. ‘He should be afraid.’ 

“So, you just think i’ll go along with your  _ sick plans _ and hurt my friends? Because what, you unwillingly turned another innocent person into an undead monster?” Jesse just chuckles at his anger, “Its so cute, Ethan, that you think i’d be stupid enough to give you a  _ say _ in the matter.” Ethans eyes widen as this information. “You saw what I did to Erika, and I wasnt even her sire. I am however, yours.” 

He chuckles darkly as Ethans eyes widen impossibly wider and Jesse Gently leans forward and kisses him. “I think question time is over now, lay hear quietly I’ll return soon.” He says as he gets up, there is the force of a command behind the words and ethan obeys any words he could think to say escaping his mind. After a moment of hearing Jessie movie around the room he feels the weight of a heavy coat fall over him, he knows without asking that its the jacket Jesse has been wearing every time he’s seen him. It has a scent to it that he hates his brain for identifying as comforting and protection.

  
  
  


When Jesse comes back again Ethan can see hes holding another gauntlet, this one bigger the last, and the smell of what he  _ knows _ is in the cup makes his mouth water upsettingly. “You can sit up now.” Says the older boy softly, and Ethan does. When jesse sits gently on the bed Ethan shivers and the taller boy wraps the jacket further around Ethans shoulders. “I trust you’re strong enough to drink this on your own now. Though if you cant bring yourself too i could always assist you again. Ethan (somehow) pales at both the idea of drinking whats in the cup willingly and of jesse helping him. Shakily he grabs the cup and brings it to his lips. The taste is a weird mix of sweet and tangy that shouldnt be appealing but he adores. After one drink he lowers the cup and Jesse, after setting the cup on a beside table that ethan had failed to notice. Leans forward and Kisses ethan, Licking the remaining blood off his lips and wraping his hands around his head and gently into his hair. 

“You are doing so nice, my little Seer, doing what your told without so much as a  **_thought_ ** of resistance.” Jesse mutters the last part into the other boys ear before grazing his teeth on the area behind it. “ I have some...things to attend to, your free to wander the room, but dont leave it.” he says getting up and walking out, notably leaving the still mostly full cup behind.

It takes a ridiculously short time after Jesse left for the smell from the liquid to get to him, he takes to sitting in a corner with Jesse’s coat wrapped around him and as far away from the cup as he could get. 

It takes another five minutes for him to realize he’s been slowly inching towards the table. And its right in front of him now. Slowly and shakily he brings the cup to his mouth and takes a drink. It tastes so much better in desperation he hadn’t realized was there. It’s so much harder to stop now, so he doesn’t. Not until it’s gone and he no longer feels like he’s starving.

With the bit of energy, the drink provides hes able to select a book off the bookshelf and sit on the bed to read it. 

As soon as Ethan opens the book he has a vision. He sees Jesse in an orchard, a man with shockingly blue eyes walking next to him, hand in hand. He cant quite hear what they’re saying. But they seem to be talking fondly, their eyes filled with love, for both their surroundings and each other. 

Ethan comes back to himself with a gasp, the familiar pressure in his chest and head making a welcome return. “He wasn’t quite as cute as you, but his voice was almost the same.” Ethan startled at the others’ voice. He must have come in during ethans vision. “Wh-who was that?” Jesse just smiles at him like he’d made a joke. “I told you didnt I, I knew your grandfathers grandfather. He just….wasnt as week as I implied.” Jesse said with a smirk. 

  
“Is that why you chose me then?” Ethan asks, hesitantly. “It was his orchard you know?” Jesse continues, ignoring ethan. “He offered my flock and I protection and then...well and then it got a bit more…  _ complicated. _ ” Jesse’s smile grew fond as he spoke. “No I chose you so you could take back whats yours. And so i can take claim on whats mine.” He says, grabbing ethans hand and kissing it. “And now they cant take whats ours, and wont. Ever again.” 


	2. Local 9 year old scares the shit out of centuries old vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse takes ethan back home. Jane scares Jesse. Jane and Ethan have soft sibling time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate everyone's kudos and comments. you guys literally make my day when I see how much you enjoy this. I'm having fun writing it and I'm glad you're having fun reading it.
> 
> side note:Let! The Morgan Siblings! Be! Soft!

They stay there lying awhile longer, Jesse’s arm positively around Ethan as he reads, The vampire keeping Ethan grounded, not letting his mind magic take him away to another vision, he's sort of thankful for this. Too many visions in a row and the pain starts to actually build into something dangerous. When he finishes the book he sets it down gently, leaning back into the taller boy. 

After a few more moments of this Jesse sits the two of them up. “Come now, Little Seer, it's time to go see your friends.” Ethan feels his eyes widen, he had forgotten about that. He didn't want to go see his friends, did want them to see him like this, Exhausted and not even trying to fight. “Don’t worry,” Jesse says softly. “They won't hurt you, I wouldn't let them even if they decided to try.” He finishes with another soft kiss to Ethan's temple.

* * *

Jesse takes them to his house, the car is gone so they go into the front door When they go in Jane is sitting on the couch, as soon as she spots him Jane runs to Ethan trapping him in a hug. “Ethan! I missed you.” He smiles at her. “I missed you too Janey,” he says honesty in his voice. “I gotta go upstairs and put clean clothes on, okay jane?” She nods at him, going back to the couch.

Jesse smiles watching Jane and Ethan, he remembers his own younger sibling, though it had been ages since the boy died, Jesse would not deprive the girl of her older brother, or Ethan of his sister. 

After about 10 minutes ethan comes back down wearing his usual outfit, a (nerdy _j_ _ esus _ Jesse wasn't lying when he called him a nerd) graphic T under a hoodie, a denim jacket, light blue traded out for a dark grey. “Hey Jane, I'm gonna go next door and see benny okay, I’ll be back, I promise.” She nods at him. “Okay, I love you.” He smiles softly at her, “I love you too.” His smile doesn't waver as he huffs a breath out of his nose.

  
  


Jesse stood awkwardly by the door, not quite daring to get close enough to the weir house for the druid woman to see him. “Hey.” jane said, drawing Jesse’s attention. “I know you, you’re the guy who was in our backyard when dusk came out.” Jesse nods. “Yes, I am.” Jane glares at him, getting back up and coming over to him. “You should know if you  _ ever _ hurt my brother. Or  _ any _ of his friends again. You  _ won't _ get back up.” Jesse looks down at the nine-year-old, he could feel the potential magic radiating off of her. She would be strong one day, and even now Jesse believed her threats. “I won't, I promise, all I want now is to keep him safe.” Jane looked him up and down, judging him harshly before she nods and goes back to the couch and her show.”

* * *

Ethan held his breath as he unlocked Bennys door, hoping that his lasting invitation from when they were in kindergarten would work for letting Ethan in the house. He sighed in relief as he was able to cross the threshold. “Benny? Grandma?” he called out in the empty house.

After just a minute Ethan was caught slightly off guard by a sudden weight on his front. “Ethan!” Benny exclaimed, relief clear in his voice, “Holy shit dude, we thought you were  _ dead _ .” Ethan breathed in a sigh. “I, uh, not  _ technically _ ?” Benny backed up, holding him at an arm's length for a second. “Grandmas in the back room, come on she’ll wanna look you over.”

Ethan nods and they walk to the back room, when they get there Evelyn is standing over a table, mixing herbs, several candles lit. “Hi grandma,” he said quietly.

She looks up at him with gentle eyes, “Hello dear, how are you feeling?” He sighed, “I’m…tired.” She nodded “I can imagine, you were gone for a few days.” He nods. “I uh...I learned some stuff.” She raised an eyebrow at him. “What's that Ethan?” 

He fidgeted with the buttons on his jacket. “The uh? The orchard they burned down when hunting reverend blacks flock? My family owned it. He wasn't lying when he said he knew my grandfather's grandfather, just. Didn't give us the real context.”

“I-there's  _ no _ way that's right. Right?” Benny said in shock. Ethan shook his head. “He wasn't lying I-I *saw* it.” Benny looked at him, eyes wide. “Dude that. That is..” “completely and utterly fucked?” “yeah.” 

Ethan looked at them both and sighed. “ _ Boys.”  _ they both looked at her. “Sorry Grandma,” they said in unison. “Freaking out is never going to solve anything you two. Now, Ethan, I want you to go home and get some rest. The rest of your friends are supposed to stop by later today for any updates.” He nodded, giving her, and then benny, hugs. “Ill. ill see you guys later?” Evelyn nodded. “Of course dear, now go get some rest.”

* * *

Ethan smiled when he opened the door and saw jane sleeping peacefully on the couch, a light blanket covering her, and the tv still playing. Gently he gave her a kiss on the temple before making sure the door was locked and heading up to his room. 

He wasn't as surprised as he ought to have been when he saw Jesse sitting on his bed. “Welcome back Pusilli Vatis.” Ethan sighed, sitting in his desk chair. “Hi.” “You don't look to happy to see me.” Ethan shook his head. “I guess I just. Didn't expect you to still be here.” Jesse got off the bed then, coming over to stand by Ethan's chair. “I'm not going to hurt you Ethan, or your friends.” 

Ethan looked up at him. “You have before. At the dusk premiere. At the dance. You hurt us. And now you’re just suddenly acting like it's all okay!” Jesse sighed. Lowering himself to his knees to be further down than Ethan. “I did, I hurt you, but you hurt me too, didn't you? Killed my flock? But that's behind us now, you  _ are _ my flock, and your friends have your protection. 

This calmed Ethan more than it should, that terrified him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm uh. I'm obsessed w soft Jesse. even if hes creepy and has to make up for past mistakes. He does love Ethan in his own vampy way. :) 
> 
> (dont worry bethan is still endgame. as of this point!) my goal is to have every chapter be at least 1k words but that might not be achievable for every chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> welcome back to cass rights kin shit. this week on how cursed is cursed? : its blursed. i am writing a chapter 2 to this. featuring soft jane who missed her brother whos been gone all weekend.


End file.
